


You Give Me Feelings That I Adore

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snuggling, Widojest - Freeform, and them being domestic af, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Snuggles with consent. But make it widojest!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 28
Kudos: 195





	You Give Me Feelings That I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them to snuggle.

Jester knew that it wasn’t right to be in the room when Yasha and Beau had their talk. Granted, she wasn’t quite sure if they would have one at all, or if it was going to be about their feelings for each other, but she didn’t want to risk ruining the moment. Her views on romance might have shifted over the past couple of months, but she still thought it was probably a lot less romantic to have someone else in the room while you poured your heart out to the person you were in love with.

She had briefly considered just getting another room from the clerk downstairs, but they were already taking up a lot of space, so there probably weren’t any left, especially with how busy things had seemed during the performance. Fjord and Caduceus always shared a room, and she didn’t want to intrude there either, and Veth was spending time with her family, so the only room left was Caleb’s. Jester ignored the way her stomach flipped at the thought of spending the night in the same room as him, and instead raised her hand to knock on the door, before she could change her mind.

She could hear some shuffling on the other side, and a few moments later Caleb appeared, his hair tied up in his usual ponytail, but without the coat and usual attire. He seemed to be wearing some simple and comfortable clothes, including a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Jester could see ink stains on his fingers and her lips curved into a smile. Of course he had been studying.

“Jester? Everything alright?” He then asked, pulling her focus back to his face, their eyes meeting for a brief moment.

“Oh yeah. I just...wanted to ask if I can sleep here tonight. You know, Yasha and Beau are about to have a very important talk and I don’t think I should be in the room for that,” She wriggled her eyebrows at him suggestively then, and Caleb couldn’t help but laugh as he pushed the door open a little further for her to enter.

“Well in that case I can’t say no, can I?” he chuckled, watching as Jester stepped into the room. She instantly found her thoughts confirmed as she noticed his books and paper spread out across the floor, and the floating globules of light illuminating the place with a warm glow.

“I promise I won’t disturb you!” She quickly nodded, before settling down onto the floor and pulling out her sketch book.

“You could never,” Caleb replied with a smile as he returned to his spot, picking up the spell book he’d been writing in.

“You wouldn’t have said that a couple of months ago,” Jester chuckled, and for a moment their eyes met again, making her heart stumble. It was a new feeling around him, one that had taken her by surprise. She had always admired Caleb and his magic, but ever since Rumblecusp, and his wonderful works of magic and his support during Traveler Con, Jester had started seeing him in a different light.

She hadn’t noticed at first, mainly because they had always been on the go and too busy to actually focus on anything other than their goals, especially now with Molly seemingly brought back from the dead, but Jester had come to realize that she enjoyed Caleb’s presence more than usual. Being around him made her smile and when he had shown her the room, which he had created for her at the tower, Jester had wanted to throw her arms around him and...no, that wasn’t right, she had wanted more than that. She had wanted to kiss him.

It had almost knocked the air out of her lungs, and she had zoned out for a good five minutes, only realizing they had already moved on to Fjord’s room when they had already been inside.

With that knowledge Jester had flirted a little more, just to test the waters, and sometimes it felt like Caleb was flirting right back, but then again she had been wrong about someone liking her before, and somehow rejection in this case seemed a lot more terrifying than it had before.

“Well, back then you were drawing dicks all over my books, now I am sure you’ll try your best to not disturb me,” Caleb pulled her from her thoughts and Jester nodded, reaching out to scratch Frumpkin’s ears before she opened her sketch book, beginning to doodle.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it felt nice to just sit there, the both of them engrossed in their respective work, with Frumpkin having settled between them and enjoying the attention he was getting from Jester whenever she flipped her page to start another doodle. When she eventually closed the book, her eyes were already burning a little and she stifled a yawn, which drew a smile from Caleb.

“We can go to sleep if you want to?” He eventually spoke, glancing up to meet Jester’s eyes once more.

“Oh, no. It’s fine. You can keep working on your spells, I’m probably going to fall asleep any minute now, it’s been a long day.” Caleb’s gaze lingered on her for a moment longer, and Jester quickly picked up her book and headed for one of the beds in an attempt to hide the blush that had found its way onto her cheeks.

It was so easy for him to make her blush, and she didn’t fully understand how that was possible, and yet she wasn’t complaining. Not when his smile was so soft and made her feel all warm and tingly.

Slipping under the covers, Jester heard him mutter something under his breath from across the room, and a moment later Frumpkin was jumping onto the bed, curling up by her side with a purr. Jester felt her heart miss another beat as she bit her lip then, glancing back at Caleb from where she had pulled the covers almost up to her nose.

“Good night, Caleb,”

“Good night Jester,”

-

When she awoke the next time, Jester wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed. It was still dark outside, that much she could tell, but the room was still illuminated by the floating globules, so that was throwing her off ever so slightly.

“Caleb?” She muttered, trying to shake off sleep as she lifted her head just a little, finding him still on the floor, face hiding behind a book. When he heard his name, however, he turned to look at her, lips curving into a smile.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet and soft, and Jester could feel her defenses slipping. She was tired and sleepy, and her filter, which was never at a hundred percent, even on the good days, wasn’t quite working yet.

“What time is it?” She muttered, watching as Caleb put the book down and gathered some of the papers that were still scattered across the floor.

“1:30 in the morning,” he then replied, and Jester let out a little groan, head dropping back into the pillows.

“Go to sleep, Caleb.” She mumbled eventually, and his reply came back as only a laugh. “I’m serious, we’ve got a long day ahead of us. We have to pick up our things and then go and travel to who knows where all day long...”

There was some more shuffling and a few moments later the lights went off, with Caleb having seemingly dropped the spell. Jester almost found herself drifting back to sleep right there and then, but when she noticed Caleb passing by her bed, her hand almost shot out on its own, grabbing onto his.

There was a sharp intake of breath that almost woke her up entirely, her heart beating loudly against her chest as she stayed still in the dark, feeling the warmth of Caleb’s hand in hers.

“Jester?” His voice was quiet as he spoke, and when he didn’t pull back, Jester found herself relaxing ever so slightly. Still, her voice was trembling a little as she spoke again.

“You could...sleep here, maybe? You know, save up some warmth for the cold journey,” Of course they both knew that Jester wasn’t really affected by the cold as much, and Caleb had enough magic to keep himself warm, but snuggling up to him was the only thing she could think of now, her heart stumbling in her chest once more.

For a moment neither of them said a word, or moved, and Jester was beginning to regret speaking and acting when she had still been half asleep, when Caleb finally shifted towards her bed, pulling the covers up.

Jester felt him move beside her, the bed being just big enough to hold the both of them, with Frumpkin curled up at the foot of it now, and when his arms finally wrapped around her, her heart was beating so fast she might as well have had a heart attack.

With her head resting on his chest though, it took Jester a moment to realize that Caleb’s heart was beating just as fast as hers, and a small giggle escaped her then.

It seemed as if all the tension vanished from her body in an instant as she snuggled closer, her own arm wrapping around his torso, feeling the chuckle that vibrated through him now.

“Good night, Jester.” He then whispered, turning his head to press a kiss to the top of her head, causing her to curl up even closer against him.

“Good night, Caleb.”


End file.
